fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Malachite Shigemori
---- A sometimes flirty pacifist player on FFW, tries to be the voice of reason in the guild but usually ends up on the wrong side of said arguing pair's attacks, but he's usually calm and serene and you never want to get him mad lest players want to test out the theory 'Never poke a sleeping bear'... Story Played FFW earlier but just kept to himself and mainly forest areas since he liked the serenity of being surrounded by plants and the creatures that dwelled in the areas. He knew Aeon but didn't know he played till Aeon literally tripped on him when Malachite was asleep in the forest when the dragon shifter was looking for a rare plant. Malachite knew what the plant was and lead Aeon to it. Later on when Aeon became more well known on FFW and decided to start a guild Malachite was more then happy to accept the invitation. Appearance Malachite has dark blonde hair styled like this, with dark purple eyes, he wore a long sleeved teal colored kimono like top with darker colored sleeves that covered his hands, around his waist he had a lighter green colored fabric with white edges held by a brown belt. He had dark navy colored loose robe pants that went down a little above his ankles where he wore light brown boots over the outfit was a dark yellow green colored cloak over his shoulders.. (This is his outfit here, the male) Personality The flirt of the group thought he doesn't hit on every female he sees its more like a running joke with him to see if anyone would actaully fall for something like that, but in the group he's usually the pacifist trying to stop the others from fighting between them so they could focus on their shared goals, mostly he tends to stand between Sol and Ganymede when they're fighting each other. Even though he may not like fighting that doesn't mean he won't if the time calls for it, he's not afraid to do what ever he can to teach others a lesson not to pick on those that are important to him. He'll try to talk his opponnent out of fighting but if it doesn't work he'll do his absolutely best to beat the person. Pre-Cannon Played with Aeon and the others outside of the game most of the time, but eventually ran into Aeon in the game when he was napping after taking care of a few plants that needed tending to and making sure the plants were alright. Aeon had been in the forest looking for a rare herbal plant that was suppos to help cure most aliments in the game, Malachite knew of the plant but it was on the edge of the cliff saying that was what made it dangerous and rare since it only grew at extreme heights. So Malachite was surprised when he watched Aeon change into his hybrid form and easily fly up to get it. Since then the two have been talking about transformations until Malachite could do it himself. Cannon(FFW) Follow Aeon's orders he went with the guild to pick up Illu, on the way he was with Sol, Zephy and Saphir to pay for the goggles he broke with Sol. He was keeping himself occupied with flirting with female players that were coming from the reception desk of Tokyo City though he was nervous about Saku-chan finding out...Malachite was the one who helped Illu with her plants and garden. When the group split to find Aeon and Illu, Malachite went with Sol to try and calm Aeon down and saw how much Illu had improved when he saw the fight against Wolfy, though he did blush when he saw Illu's theif outfit... Weapons/Items Axe Polearm -His mid-range/front range weapon that he's usually seen carrying strapped to his back. Herb Collection Kit: Alaways carries this around when in new areas to write down new plant information and collect samples for his own collection Twin Sprites: Two Ais no bigger then his hands he found in the forest abandoned, he fixed them up and when they re-awoke became loyal to Malachite and to the guild to an extension. They resemble Saku and Bo Saku being the girl with the sun and Bo being the one with the moon. They help him take care of the plants he has and can use small versions of a Shadow Warlock's skill set. Camera & Sketch book: To take photos of the group while they're out exploring and of plants for his research Goddess Scythe: unreleased form is in the form of a pink lotus flower charm that hangs on the belt and can easily call for it when his fingers brush against the flower's gem center, main mid-range weapon. Haseo's Xth form guns : Usually is a frontal attacker but when he needs to create some distance he brings out the guns to do so with these weapons as his distance attack, has these hidden tied to his back under his cloak. Fiction Powers Breath of Fire I: Nina's Support Spells: *Cura4 - Full Heals One target *Wall - Reflects enemies attack once *Dispel- Voids enemies magic *Hush- stops magic attacks *FortX- Temp. Raises party's defense *Idel- Slows an enemy down *Hold- Paralyzes enemies *Heal- Cures status alinments *Power up- Raises attack *Agile up- Raises speed *CuraX- Restores HP to all party members Ben10: Diamondhead's Abilities -Crystal Manipulation/Creation -Can turn his body into refined crystal Avatar the Last Airbender: Earthbending *Has the ability to manipulate crystals as well when he's in DiamondHead's form to creat more detailed attacks since Crystal is another form of Earth like sand and dust. Original Power Voice of Gaia *Malachite has the ability to communicate with any plant life (flowers, trees, grass...etc..) and can get them to grow spontaneously much bigger then they could by themselves, he can also use the plants and foliage around to track and attack others or stop another player's attack completely if it is plant based. Music Themes Dot.Hack Link OST: The Hero of Gear - Battle Theme Valkyire Profile: Lenneth's Extended OST - Transformation Theme Gallery ---- Category:Aetherion Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Earth Category:Players Category:Human Category:Hybrid